The Ultimate Lover
by Twin-books
Summary: Jasmine said shed never fall in love, "Hurts to swallow your own words, doesn't it?" Jasmine and Bella belongs to Shadow lover 123.
1. Chapter 1 Shadow's Little Secret

**This story is inspired by Shadow Lover 123. Jasmine is her character not mine, same thing with Bella. Sonic characters belong to Sega and others. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Shadow's Little Secret

A 7 year old girl named Jasmine was chasing her big sister through a field of daffodils. Their mother sat under a willow tree with her handsome husband by her side. They all had the biggest smiles plastered to their faces.

"Bella slow down!" Jasmine cried as her sister sped up.

"I can't. There'd be no point in tag if I let you catch me." Her sister called over her shoulder.

"I'm tired! Can we go sit under the big willow with mommy and daddy?" Jasmine whined.

"Not until you catch me." Bella said, as she stopped running.

Jasmine took this as her opportunity to ponce. "Got ya!" She called as she grabbed the bottom of her sister's dress. She proudly, smiled.

"No fair! That doesn't count!" Her sister shouted.

"Does to! You didn't call times!" Jasmine shouted back. She stuck her tongue out at Bella. Bella stuck her tongue out at her sister in return.

"Girls! Stop it! Why don't you come over here and sit next to me and daddy." Their mother called.

"Yes, mommy!" They said in unison. They ran toward the great weeping willow and sat down next to their mother and father. Their parents gave them each a big hug and smiled at them.

"What do you think of the daffodils this spring?" Their mother asked them.

"Their pretty, but not as pretty as you, mommy." Bella said. Bella wasn't lying, their mother was a yellow hedgehog with long brown hair with purple highlights here and there. She had kind, violet eyes that said a lot about her person. She had on a long, silky, blue dress and their father's red baseball cape.

"She has you there, sweetheart." Their father said.

"Thank you, honey." Their mother and father leaned in for a kiss.

"Quick cover your eyes!" Bella shouted.

"Yuck!" Jasmine said.

"Oh, stop it you two. One day you'll fall in love and then you won't be complaining anymore." Their mother said.

"I'll never fall in love!" Declared Jasmine.

"Oh yes you will then you'll be sorry you ever said those words."

_**8 years later**_

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was laying on my bed staring at the picture of my mother, my father, my sister, and me. _How I miss you, mom._ I thought. Just then my sister barged into my room. "Sonic's here. He says he wants to talk to you." She said.

I grinned. "What could he want now?" I asked myself out loud.

"I don't know. If you ask me, that boy needs a hobby besides running all the way out here to talk to you." My sister said.

I sat up. "I'll go talk to him, thanks Bella." I get off my bed and head downstairs. I walk to the front door and open it. There at the doorway was the fastest thing alive and my best friend. "What do you want?" I place one hand on my hip.

"Guess who's coming to town today." He said, excitement filling his emerald green eyes.

"Who?" I ask him.

"The 'Ultimate Life form' himself, Shadow." He gave me a big smile.

"Shadow, who?" I gave him a confused look. He slaps his forehead which made me more confused.

"That's right! You haven't met him! He's an old friend of Knux and me." He grinned.

"Oh." I said. "When's he coming?"

"Right now!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of town where all the stores and restraints were.

"Sonic! Let go!" I commanded. Either Sonic didn't hear me or he was two excited to care because he didn't even slow down. Suddenly, he stopped at the town fountain. "What are we doing…?"

Before I could finish what I was going to say we saw a bright flash. "Control!" Came a voice and the light faded. There standing where the light use to be was a black and red hedgehog holding up a… Chaos Emerald? The Chaos Emerald was glowing a bright green in his white, gloved hand.

"Hey, Shads! How've you been?" Sonic said to the strange hedgehog. The dark hedgehog just glared at him and didn't say a word. He took a good look at both me and Sonic.

Finally, he muttered, "Faker." He walked right past Sonic to the fountain. He tossed a quarter in and turned around to look at Sonic.

"Nice to see you, too." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

The hedgehog nodded his head towards me, "Who's she?" He asked.

"Shads this is my best friend, Jasmine. Jasmine this is the 'Ultimate Life Form', Shadow." Sonic introduced us to each other. "Wait a minute!" Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Shadow. He let go of my hand once he put me closer to Shadow and backed away a few steps. "If you think about it, you guys look rather similar. Except one of you is a girl wearing clothes who smiles a lot more than the other."

I looked at Shadow and then I looked at me, Sonic was right, we did look a lot alike. Shadow's fur was black like mine and we wore the same kind of shoes only mine were purple, not red. We both had stripes on our quills, his red, and mine purple. Once I got to his face I saw that his eyes were the same ruby red as mine, only his seemed sadder. I looked at his month which was shaped into a frown and seemed it would stay that way. For some odd reason I found myself wishing he'd smile.

"I guess you're right, Sonic." I said. I looked at the green emerald still firmly in Shadow's grip. "So you can use chaos energy, too?"

He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean 'too'? You can use chaos control?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" He kept staring at me. For a minute I thought I saw his frown flash into a smile but it faded as quickly as it came.

He finally spoke. "I'm going to go to my house." He announced to us. He started to walk away.

"Can we come along?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not stopping you, Faker." Shadow said still walking.

Sonic gestured me to follow as he started to catch up with Shadow. "Come on, Jazz." He called.

….o0o….

Eventually we were at Shadow's house, already walking through his front door. His living room was small. There was just a small green coach sitting in front of a fireplace. On top of the shelf over the fireplace were a few pictures. My eyes were glued to one picture in particular. In the picture was a little blond human girl in a blue dress sitting in front of a window next to a younger Shadow. There was something different about this Shadow then the one I met now, this Shadow was smiling. I picked up the picture and examined it more closely. Yes Shadow was smiling, I admired his smile. _What's so special about this human girl?_

"Who is this little girl?" I turned to face Shadow.

"What little girl?" He asked.

"The little human girl in this picture?" I pointed to the girl in the photo. Shadow's frown became deeper.

"No one." He said. He took the picture from my hand and set it back on the fireplace.

"Come on, Shadow. You can tell her." Sonic said.

"I said no one, Faker. Now, just take your friend and get out." Shadow gave us both a glare.

"Okay, Shads. Sorry for bothering you." Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Shadow's house. "Sorry about that, Jasmine. Shadow doesn't like to talk about Maria a lot ever since she… passed." Sonic told me.

"What's so special about Maria?" I asked him.

"You'll have to ask Shadow. Later." Sonic told me.

We were silent the rest of the way to my house. I walked up my porch steps to the front door. The sun was setting by now which lit up the sky with all kinds of colors. "Bye, Jazz." Sonic called.

"Bye, Sonic!" I shouted as he took off. I took one last look at the sunset and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ultimate Crush

Chapter 2 the Ultimate Crush

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I was walking through the park thinking about the other day. I wasn't at all sorry about what I said to Faker but I felt really guilty when I thought about that Jasmine girl. _Why do I feel bad, she's the one who asked about Maria? Faker should have warned her about how I get when someone mentions her. _I thought.

Soon, I found a bench and I decided to sit down. The park was a lovely place, each time I came here it reminded me more and more of Maria. _Oh, Maria how I miss you. _I felt the yellow sunshine on my face, it reminded me of her cheery personality and her long, flowing, blond hair that seemed to glow. I looked at the blue sky, it reminded me of Maria's joyful blue eyes that seemed to dance in the light.

"May I sit here?" My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. I looked up at the person's face. It was that Jasmine girl. "Oh, hi, Shadow. I didn't know you liked to go to the park?" She gave me a small grin.

"Yes I do. Sit." I calmly said. She sat down next to me. She seemed to be thinking about something because her grin disappeared. "Sorry."

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry. About yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry." I said. She gave me a small smile and then went back to frowning. _I wished she'd stop frowning, she looks so much prettier that way. Wait! Prettier?_

"Sorry to bring this up again, but who's Maria?" She looked at me. She seemed to be reading my eyes trying to find an answer.

I didn't answer her. _Should I tell her? I don't want to make her sad, _"It's a long story." It was an honest answer.

"I've got time." I didn't answer her again. "If you rather not talk about it I can just go. I promised Sonic I'd meet him later, anyway." I don't know why, but I felt strangely jealous of Faker.

"No." I finally said. "It's just hard for me to talk about Maria, that's all. You see, when I was younger I lived on the ARK - a space craft- with my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Maria and I were best friends. One day, an organization named G.U.N thought project Shadow, me, was a dangerous idea and invaded the ARK. I grabbed Maria and ran. She was more worried about me then herself so she pushed me into a capsule and told me to look after Earth. Then I heard a bang; she put her hand to her chest-she was bleeding-they had shot her. I screamed her name, but she said she'd be fine and she pushed the eject button to my capsule and that was the last time I ever saw her. I wanted revenge. Luckily, Faker stopped me. Since then, I vowed to keep my promise to Maria, to look after the Earth." I looked back at Jasmine, who gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. Maria seemed like such a nice girl." She said.

"She was." I told her.

She looked down at her knees. "I guess I know how you feel, I lost my mom in a car accident." She looked at me. Suddenly, I felt something touch my hand. I looked down at it. Jasmine's hand was laying on top of mine. For some reason, this made my cheeks hot and I felt nervous.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"I really do miss her." Suddenly, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She stopped giggling. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how every time I mention my mom around Sonic he'd always comes up with random things to try to cheer me up." She giggled again. I don't know why but I loved her giggle it sounded cute and I found myself wanting her to giggle more. _What's wrong with me?_

"I guess you really like Faker, huh?" I had no idea why I asked this question.

"Yeah, Sonic's a great friend. One question; why do you always call him Faker? Why don't you just call him by his real name?" She looked at me. She had the biggest smile on her face. I don't know why but it made me feel so cheerful.

After that long story, she couldn't stop laughing. "So after that you still call him Faker?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before. You should smile more often it makes you look cute." Suddenly she realized we were touching hands and her cheeks turned a bright pink, even through all that black fur. "I'm sorry!" She pulled her hand away from mine. "I've got a go. I can't keep the fastest thing alive waiting." She got off the bench.

"Okay. See you later then?" Her cheeks were still a bright pink.

"Yeah. Sure. Maybe." She seemed in a rush. Then she pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" In a flash she was gone. I began to feel really sad. _What's wrong with me? _

_**At Jasmine's house**_

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

_What's taking her so long? _I asked myself. I was tapping my foot against the carpet floor. Jasmine's sister, Bella, invited me in a half an hour ago to wait for Jasmine. _She's usually home by now._

"Jasmine, still not back yet?" Bella walked into the living room. She was wearing a long, fancy red dress and ruby red high-heels. She looked like she belong on a magazine. Her blond fur and red high lights on her quills made it come together. She wore long red gloves. The only thing that stood out were her violet eyes, full of charm.

"Yeah. What's taking her so long?" I asked her.

"She has a lot on her mind. She seemed pretty affected by what that Shadow person said to you guys when she got home yesterday." Bella smiled. "Give her some time. Are you okay with me going out? Knuckles and I are going on a date."

"Yeah. Who am I to interrupt love?" I joked.

"Always gotta' be joking." She rolled her eyes.

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"That would be my date now." She walked to the front door. "Hello, hon." She kissed Knux on the cheek.

"Hi, babe. Ready?" He asked her. He was wearing a tux. If you knew Knuckles the way I did you'd know it's pretty rare to see him in fancy attire.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She winked at him and kissed him again. "See you later, Speedster." She waved as they started to walk out the front door.

"Try not to burn the whole house down, Sonic!" Knux called.

"I'll try. I can't promise anything." I heard him burst out laughing as they shut the door. "Love birds." I muttered. Suddenly, a bright flash almost blinded me.

"Control! Sorry to keep you waiting, Sonic. I ran into Shadow." As soon as the light cleared I noticed Jasmine was blushing. _Is this my Jasmine? The Jasmine I know never blushes. _I thought.

"Your sister just left. Are you blushing?"

"What do you mean?" She gave me a confused look.

"Hold on." I ran to the hallway leading to the bathroom and grabbed a mirror on one of the walls. Quick as a wink I was back in front of Jasmine. "Here." I handed her the mirror.

She looked at her reflection and saw the pink rising in her cheeks. "I guess I am. I don't know why but I got so flustered around Shadow." I thought about it for a second then gave her a cocky smile. "What?"

"You're in love." I told her, my smile getting wider by the minute.

"I can't be. I'm probably just embarrassed since I accidently touched his hand." She walked over to her purple coach and sat down. My smile grew so wide I thought my face might stay that way.

"No doubt about it, your definably in love." I taunted. "And you said you'd never fall in love. Hurts to swallow your own words, doesn't it?"

She grabbed one of the purple pillows on the coach and threw it as hard as she could. "Ow!" I declared as I rubbed my shoulder. She gave me a devious smile and threw another pillow. "Ow! Oh, it's on. Too bad for you, you gave up all your weapons." I threw the two back at her.

We played this game of pillow fight for a while. "Admit! You like him!" I cried as I tossed another pillow.

"Yeah, as a friend." She dodged it.

"Oh, you are good but I'll get you to spill!" I shouted.

A few pillow throwing's later she called stop just as I was about to hurl another cushion towards her. "Okay, I may like Shadow a little."

"I knew it! You can't hide things from this hedgehog!" I pointed my thumb at my chest.

"No but I can beat him at pillow fighting."

"What do you mean? I…" Before I could finish what I was saying a pillow collided with my face, knocking me over instantly. I heard Jasmine burst into a laughing rage. As soon as I regained my sight I saw her hand was stretched out to me. "Need – giggle – help?" She managed to say.

"Man that hurt." I gave her a glare. She was covering her month trying to suppress her laughs. "It wasn't that funny." I told.

"It was from this angle." I gave her another glare. "Sorry, Sonic. You have to admit it was pretty funny."

"It was, wasn't it?" I said and we both started laughing. We finally stopped when we could no longer breathe. "So what happened when you and Shadow got shot by cupid?" She started to blush a bright red in embarrassment. I could tell she was hoping I'd forget. "Come on. You can tell your old pal, Sonic."

"Fine." She decided and began her short but interesting story. As she told me her tale I asked her a lot of questions to the point even I thought I was annoying. _How does she put up with me?_


	3. Chapter 3 Graveyard to Jasmine's House

Chapter 3 Love

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"So where were you last night? Sonic said you came home right after I left with Knuckles." My sister stared at me. "You look different did you do something with your quills?"

"I was at the park and I bumped into Shadow. No I didn't do anything with my quills." I smiled.

"There's something different about you, I know it." My sister suddenly got a big cocky smile on her face that reminded me of Sonic's smile yesterday. "You're in love!" She declared.

I frowned. This was the second time someone accused me of being in _love_. "I am not!" I argued.

"Yes you are. I'd know that look anywhere, it was the look I had when I fell in love with Knuckles." She squealed. "You have to give me all the details!"

"I'm not in love! I need fresh air, I'll see you later." I headed for the front door.

"You can't run from love!" My sister shouted.

"I can try!" I called and walked out the door.

…..o0o…..

_Why does everyone think I'm in love with Shadow? One small talk with the guy and it automatically means I like him? No. Well… I did feel happier around Shadow and Sonic did say I was blushing, I even saw it. Maybe I am in love? Maybe I'm just embarrassed? Yeah, that's probably it. _I thought. I was sitting beside my mother's grave, silently complaining to her. I did this a lot when I was upset.

I was in the local graveyard. Tombstones of different shapes and sizes, covered the area. The sun was beaming happily above my head, it bathed the tombstones in sweet golden light. Green grass could be seen in between tombstones and surrounding the few trees that shaded the graveyard. The graveyard had an iron fence surrounding it, making sure no intruder would disturb it. The graveyard was silent but not the eerie kind of silence like in movies, a peaceful silence. That's why I loved it here, because it was peaceful and happy.

Suddenly, I hear the screech of the hinges on the gate. I instantly know someone is here. Not that that's strange or anything, this is a local graveyard and I usually don't care but for some reason I wanted to know who this was. I ran past a few graves and a couple of trees and finally reached the gate. There in front of the gate was a familiar dark figure. _Great! The last person I need to see right now! _My mind screamed. _Walk away, Jasmine. Walk away! _My mind kept shouting things but my feet wouldn't respond.

The being began to move and I didn't care how much my mind told me to walk in the opposite direction I followed him. He past plenty of graves all of which he glanced at with a face full of sorrow. Once he reached his destination, a large stone cross covered in ivy, he sat down on the green grass. I hid in some nearby bushes and read the cross.

**Maria Robotnik 3175-3187 loving friend and granddaughter. **

"You can stop hiding, I know your there." The hedgehog said which tore my eyes from the cross. My cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Shadow." I said, stepping out of my horrible hiding place. "I wanted to know why you were here, I probably should have guessed. Sorry for bothering you, I shouldn't have followed you anyway. I'll just leave." I turned to leave only to find Shadow right in front of me.

"You don't have to leave. Why are you here? Are you visiting your mother's grave?" He said the last sentence with such sorrow you'd think he knew my mother. He looked at me with large crimson orbs.

"You're fast." I declared, hoping to get off the topic. Didn't work. Instead he stared at me as if to pry all my thoughts out of me. Is it just me or have you noticed this guy seems really stubborn too? "Okay, okay." I surrendered. "Yes, I'm here to visit my mother's grave. Thanks for caring, now may I leave." Being direct didn't work either.

"Were you in the car with her when she died?" He asked that question so calmly.

I knew he wouldn't let me leave unless I told him the story of how my mother died so I decided to just get it over with. "No, and for your information she died because a guy decided he should drink that day and he took a little much. He was arrested. It took me forever to forgive that guy but I did, because hating him hurt too much and I knew that wasn't what my mother would want. It was really hard to do since I was really close to my mother." I looked at him with identical crimson eyes filled with sorrow. I laughed at a memory. "My mother use to say all the time, no matter how much I denied it love will always catch me. She had the biggest smile. My dad really loved her. Now a days my dad works all day so it's usually me and my sister, Bella alone. He always makes time to hang out with us though."

Shadow looked at me with the most heart wrenching face I've ever seen. "I'm sorry." That's all he said.

"Thanks. I never really get over it but the memories always bring me out of my sorrow." I suddenly I got a bright idea. "You want to come to my house to meet my sister? I think she's still there." I gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster.

After a few minutes of silence Shadow finally said yes. "Great. Hold on, tuff guy." I pulled the red Chaos Emerald out and was about to chant 'Chaos Control' when he asked, "You have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Told you I could do Chaos Energy." I wore a cocky smirk. _I've been spending way too much time with Sonic. _I held the Chaos Emerald in the air and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

…..o0o…..

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

_I can't believe I'm following her. _Jasmine and I were at her front yard. There were lots of flowers of all kinds of colors. _Why am I here? Because I like her? _Personally, I was going to say no but her puppy dog face, though childish, was really cute. _I wonder how Faker wins fights with her. Most likely he doesn't because I can tell she is way stronger than he is._

She walked up to her front door and unlocked it. I followed her inside. Her living room was much bigger than mine. There was a TV over the fireplace and a purple couch about a yard and a half away from the fireplace. Pictures of a handsome man, a beautiful woman, and to lovely little girls hung everywhere, one little girl was unfamiliar but I recognized Jasmine.

"Bella, are you home? I brought company!" Jasmine shouted. We heard mumbling followed by a crash then we saw a blond hedgehog with red highlights on her quills and a puff of hair on her forehead, walk down the stairs that sat in between the living room and the kitchen. "Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Jasmine. Who's your friend?" The blond hedgehog wore a pink, sequins T-shirt with a white jean mini-skirt that has a golden chain hanging out of the right pocket. She wore pink and white tennis shoes and knee-high, black tights. Her gloves looked rather similar to Amy's only the bracelets were pink not gold. She looked rather pretty.

"Bella, this is Shadow, you know Sonic and Knux's friend, also the guy I met in the park yesterday. Shadow, this is my stylish twin sister, Bella. By the way, love your outfit, sis." Jasmine introduced.

"Thanks. Hello, Shadow." Jasmine's sister said. I nodded in response. "Not much of a talker, is he?"

"Yeah. His looks and personality make up for it though." Jasmine giggled followed by her sister's giggles. Once Bella was done giggling she gave us both a look of joy and suspicion. _What's that about? _I asked myself.

"I better get going. I only came here to meet your sister, nice meeting you Bella." I cried as I was about pull out my green Chaos Emerald. Just as I was about to Chaos Control myself home a hand softly grabbed my shoulder. Bella's violet eyes stared at me then looked to her sister, then she returned her gaze to me with a huge smirk on her face.

"Do you have to leave so soon? You only just got here and I want to get to know you more. Please, stay for dinner? Knuckles and Sonic are joining us." Bella's smirk became wider as she looked at Jasmine who was glaring at her. Jasmine's glare soon disappeared when she realized I was staring at her. _What's with them? Not my problem. Should I stay, as much as I dislike Faker and Knuckles is no ball park either, I do want to get to know Jasmine more. I mean Jasmine and her sister more… Yeah that's it. What is wrong with me? _

"Shadow? Mobius to Shadow? Shadow!" Someone shouted, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized Jasmine was waving her hand in front of my face. "Do you want to stay for..?" Jasmine interrupted her own sentence to glare at her sister before she finished, "…dinner?"

"I guess." I finally replied.

"Great!" Bella clasped her hands together in glee as she headed for the kitchen. "I better get started then, see you lovebirds at dinner." She called as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wait, lovebirds..?" I looked at Jasmine who was giving me an apologetic and embarrassed look. _Now I see what's going on here…_


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Sorry for the long wait, to make it up to you guys, I made a weird chapter. So, enjoy. Tell what you think in the reviews. I'd also like to thank Agent Dolly for encouraging me to write the next chapter.**

Chapter 4 the Plan

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

There she was on a tree branch, her arms crossed and looking very annoyed. I wish I knew why she yelled like that, but I guess that's what I'm out here for. I barely understand what happened myself. We were just having a dinner together and then she suddenly yelled and ran off. Okay, maybe that's not exactly how it happened.

We were at the dining room table, ready to eat - or at least I was. What I mean by 'We' is Knux, Jasmine, Shadow, Bella, and me. Bella had made some delicious Au Gratin Potatoes and Ham. It wasn't as divine as a chili dog though but it was still delicious. Something told me that the rest of my company wasn't focused on the dinner. Knux and Bella were staring at Jasmine and Shadow with huge grins on their faces. Shadow and Jasmine just stared at their food and looked like they were hoping to get shot by a lightning bolt right there. Naturally I began to think, _am I missing something? _I decided I wanted to break the awkward silence that has fallen upon us.

"This is a nice dinner, Bella. You should really teach Amy this recipe, I'm sure she'll love to learn." Bella just nodded her head and went back to staring and grinning. _That was it? I actually talked about Amy and no one is making fun of me! Not even Knuckles! _As you can see, it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I'm kind of disappointed in them because this is one of the rare moments that I sit for more than five seconds. "Okay! What's going on?"

Everyone else's answer; "Nothing." Nothing? _Nothing? _There was something going on here and it definitely wasn't _nothing_! First, no one was eating their food, besides me. Second, no one was talking. Isn't that the whole point of a dinner? To sit around a table and talk about things while eating? Apparently no one here knew that.

"Are you guys going to eat or should I just take your plate?" I asked, hoping for an answer. Suddenly, my company stopped staring and actually started eating the food. We started making small conversations, for the sake of my boredom and curiosity.

A few minutes passed and I decided I wanted to go for a run. "I'm going to go run, is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded their heads except Jasmine who asked to see me in the kitchen before I left. I made no objection and followed her into her small kitchen kept neat and tidy, courtesy of her sister.

Jasmine closed the kitchen door behind us and shouted, "Are you crazy? You can't leave me alone with my sister and her weird boyfriend who are trying to set me up with Shadow!" I certainly wasn't expecting this. I've never seen Jasmine more stressed in my life. It was like a volcano had exploded in the small kitchen. I took a few steps away from her and gave her a nervous grin.

Shielding my face I said, "I thought you did like him?" That was the worst thing I could have said to her and I'm going to regret until the day I die.

"Like him? I don't love Shadow! Why do people insist that I love him! I don't love him! He's a guy who I hang out with a bit! That's it!" Have you ever faced a serial killer before? While imagine that only ten times worse then you'll understand my predicament. Suddenly Jasmines anger in me vanished and a new anger appeared on her face. She headed for the side door in the kitchen and said, "I'm heading out." Then she slammed the door behind her making me feel sorry for the door.

"Is everything okay in here? We heard someone shouting. Is Jasmine okay?" Bella walked through the kitchen door followed by Knuckles and Shadow. Then Bella asked the question that's been circling my mind the whole day, "What happened?"

My answer, "I have no idea." I tried to explain the best I could. Shadow had a look I'd never thought I'd see. He looked hurt when I talked about what Jasmine said. Bella and Knuckles wore identical looks of guilt. "I'm going to go get her." I said.

I was about to walk through the side door when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "I'm coming with you." I didn't even give myself time to analyze the voice I just said okay and raced out the door to find Jasmine.

(Present time)

Now here I am about to climb a tree to talk to my best friend. I climbed the tree and sat next to Jasmine, whoever was with me followed my lead. "Hey, Jazz? You okay?" I asked her. We both stared off into the distance.

"I guess…" She turned her head to look at me and then her angry face appeared. _What did I do? _I soon realized she wasn't looking at me, she was looking behind me. "Why did you bring _him _here?" I turned around and saw Shadow the Hedgehog.

Before I could give her any answers, Shadow beat me, "I wanted to see if you were okay?" _Wait! Why is Shadow even out here? He hasn't cared about anyone that much too actually help them with their problems. He likes her! _I noticed Jasmine and Shadow were staring at me and I realized I said the last part out loud.

"Ignore whatever you just heard and go back to being angry and caring." I didn't think they'd actually do what I said but they actually did what I said. Jasmine was just glaring at Shadow just sat there.

"Sonic! I don't want to talk to him! I much rather talk to you!" Shadow looked really hurt. _How is that even possible? _My mind was skimming itself for ideas. _I can't make Shadow leave! He actually loves her! Jasmine isn't too keen on having him here. What do I do? What would a good friend do?_

Luckily for me, Shadow came up with an idea. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to like it. "If you don't want me here then I can just go, I didn't even want to stay here, anyway." Shadow tried to look like his tough guy self but any person that wasn't blinded by anger can tell that he was trying to hide all the pain and anger she is causing him. _He loves her so much he losing his touch on hiding his feelings. Wait! If he leaves maybe I could talk to Jasmine to get her to calm down and then go get Shadow and let them talk to each other. Yes! That will totally work! _One problem with my plan, "I'm going to lake. Fill free to come if you want." Shadow said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. _The lake? Oh come on! Can he read minds or something?_

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Jasmine said. With one last look at Jasmine, which was full of sorrow, he left. "Good he's gone! I don't know how much longer I could keep my act up!" Suddenly I turned my head to look at her and just stared. "What?"

"You were acting! Do you have any idea how much you hurt him? How much you hurt me?" I don't know which emotion I was feeling more, anger or sadness. "Did you not see his hurt face?"

"Man, he must be a better actor then I thought." _Wait! What? Actor? _Now I was really confused. Apparently she saw my confused face and decided to give me an explanation. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you back there like that and I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the plan, we thought it would be better that way."

That wasn't a good enough answer for me, "What plan?" She gave me an annoyed look.

"Shadow and I made a plan to ruin Knuckles and Bella's plan, which was to get us together. Our plan was for me to drag you in the kitchen when you wanted to leave, because we all know you'll want to leave at some point. Then I was supposed to yell at you and run out on everyone. Then Shadow was supposed to follow you when you went after me to see what was wrong."

That made sense but that didn't explain one thing, "If your plan was done, why were you acting out here? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jasmine looked even more annoyed, probably because I kept asking questions, "We weren't expecting Bella and Knuckles to watch trough the kitchen window, so we made things up as we went along." I looked at the kitchen window and sure enough there was Knuckles and Bella.

"Wait, so Shadow actually made a plan with you? I've never had that honor, in fact no has except maybe when he's working with G.U.N. but that's because he has to. He did this with you by choice. Oh, man!"

"What?" She asked me, completely confused by my excited face.

"He likes you! He's in love with you!" Jasmine tried to look really annoyed at what I said but she failed to hide the pink rising to her cheeks. "Oh, don't give me that look and you like him back." Her face was almost consumed by pink. For a minute there I had the strange erg to run away from her but then remembered this is Jasmine not Amy.

"He probably just thought it would be funny to trick Bella and Knuckles." She came up with a reasonable excuse but there was one problem.

"Hello! This Shadow the Hedgehog, 'The Ultimate Life Form', we're talking about. Mr. Serious. He finds nothing funny except me getting hurt!"

"He can't like me. I'll just ask him."

"Oh! Could you record that for me?" Jasmine gave me a weird look. "What?" She started laughing as she jumped off the tree branch. "What's so funny?" I knew why she was laughing but I loved hearing her laugh, because it meant she was happy.

"Oh, you know why." She said. "I'll beat you to the house!"

"You're on!" I called behind me as I sped off.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I laughed as she tried to catch up with me.

…o0o…

**I hope you liked that! Also check out Agent Dolly's work. They're fantastic! Sorry it took so long, again. **

**Twin-books :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Do You Love Me?

**Yes, unfortunately this is the ending of The Ultimate Lover. But if you loved this story as much as I think you guys did please check out my poll to choose what other story you'd like next. Thank you everyone who supported this story! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5 Do You Love Me?

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

It's been three weeks since Shadow came over for dinner. I got to know him better through those past few weeks. Shadow and I have become good friends and to be honest, he's a nice break from Sonic once and a while. Shadow's just so calm, it's a nice break from Sonic's hyper nature.

"Hey look, Jazz! It's your boyfriend!" Sonic gave me a fun loving smile as he pointed to Shadow walking our way. I blushed a little and jammed my elbow into Sonic's ribs. "OW!" Sonic cried.

"Hi." Shadow calmly said to us, even though he had his eyes on me. Shadow sent Sonic a look and Sonic nodded. I was completely clueless as to what they were communicating about. _What's with men and their silent conversations? _

"I better go. You know me, always gotta run." He sent Shadow a cocky grin before he raced off. Shadow kept glaring in Sonic's direction until he was sure Sonic was gone. This only left me wondering why Shadow wanted Sonic gone so badly. _Why does Sonic have to leave? I know Shadow and Sonic aren't the best of friends but still. Why __**did**__ Sonic leave anyway?_

"Do you want to go to the lake?" Shadow asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave Shadow a suspicious look. He just stood there, unfazed, still waiting for my answer.

"Sure. Why not?" I finally answered and he grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly, his touch felt so weird like his hand belonged in mine. I just shock the feeling off as Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, and in a flash we were staring at a lake. Its water sparkled from the sun's rays and you could easily make out the fish swimming in the water below. Surrounding the lake was a ring of boulders, bushes, and trees. Since it was autumn a lot of the trees were red, orange, and yellow. There were a few purple trees here and there. Leaves and dandelions covered the ground and crunching sounds could be identified as footsteps. Squirrels could be seen racing across the ground and a few geese rested in the lake. The air smelt like bark and lake water. It was such a beautiful sight to take in.

Once I was done taking in the sights I finally realized Shadow was still holding my hand and it felt like he didn't want to let go. I couldn't blame him, his touch felt so firm and gentle. After a while I felt uncomfortable with my hand in Shadow's grip. "Um… Could you, maybe, let go?" I blushed as I pointed my free hand at our intertwined hands.

He blushed slightly and pulled his hand out of mine. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Blushing and holding my hand. I'm probably one of the few who has ever seen the Ultimate Life Form blush.

That reminds me of a question I've been meaning to ask Shadow. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to ask the question. _Let's hope this doesn't sound as awkward out loud as it does in my head. _"Um… Shadow? Can I… ask you a question?"

"Yes?" He asked as he stared at the lovely scenery.

"Do you like me?"

...o0o…

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

_Of all the questions in the world to ask and she asks that one? I'm not ready yet! _"Yes. You're a great friend." I said, hoping to stray from the question.

"No… I mean… Do you love… me?" Jasmine asked. I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful ruby eyes. Her eyes may have been the same color as mine but there was so many things her eyes had that mine didn't. One of those things was how her eyes seemed to capture the light perfectly, making them sparkle with love. Love. There's a word that could describe Jasmine.

Suddenly, her question hit me. _Did I love her? _I was going to deny it and say that I had no interest in her but then I remembered the reason I brought her here and why I made Faker leave. "Um…" '_Um'? That's it? That's all I can say? I'm the Ultimate Life Form! The Ultimate Life Form doesn't say 'um'! _The thing is; that's all I could say. Something about her question made me feel nervous.

That's when Jasmine giggled. I knew she was giggling at my discomfort but it gave me a new sense of courage. The way it sounded, like a melody. That's when all nervousness left me and I grinned. "Actually, that's the reason I brought you here, you see… I think I'm in love with… you." I looked at her expression. Her expression was one of shock. _I should've known this was a mistake! This is stupid, the Ultimate Life Form following his true feelings! _Yet nothing about this felt wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop this all on you…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. I didn't even get to react. We were kissing! Well, more like she was kissing me. It felt so wonderful! Now I knew what Knuckles kept raging on about when he kissed Bella. It was like dying and going to heaven. _If only Maria could see me now! _Eventually I just relaxed and kissed her back.

Suddenly, Jasmine pulled away and I found myself craving for more. "I love you too!" She said. That was more than my heart could take. I felt like I was going to die of a heart attack. My heart was pounding against my chest. I was so overwhelmed with joy. I pulled her into a hug and for the first time in a long time I had the biggest smile on my face. I didn't want this moment to end!

...o0o…

**Jasmine's House**

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Unfortunately, I had to go home. My sister was worried and I just had to get home and tell you about the good news. Shadow seemed really disappointed when I said I had to leave and I couldn't blame him… And that's what happened." I finished my whole story and waited for Sonic's reaction.

"I'm sorry. I'm still confused. So you and Shadow are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can rave on about how much you were right later, Mr. My Ego is Bigger than the Moon." Sonic gave me a face of mock hurt and I continued, "Right now I have to tell Bella."

A few minutes later after Sonic and I found Bella in her room…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Easy Bella! Some of us aren't use to your squealing." I said, gesturing to poor Sonic who was covering his ears. Bella stopped squealing and Sonic gleefully uncovered his ears, happy there was no longer any screaming.

"Tell me what happened! Did you hold hands? Did you kiss?" Bella asked in an excited tone. _What is this girl? A psychic? _

"Calm down Bella, I'll tell you everything…" Bella sat down on her bed covered in red sheets and Sonic strolled over to a pink desk chair in the corner of the room. Sonic stared out the window next to him with a bored expression on his face as I told Bella the whole story. Bella paid attention to every word not missing a single detail. As soon as I was through she kept throwing questions at me and I did my best to answer them.

As my eager sister kept asking me questions I couldn't help but wonder how my ultimate boyfriend was doing.

...o0o…

(Knuckles' P.O.V.)

I was walking in the park thinking of Bella and how I couldn't wait to see her when I bumped into someone, "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, pal!" I looked at the person I had run into and found a smiling Shadow the Hedgehog. _Wait! Smiling? _

"Sorry, Knuckles." Shadow said, realizing he had run into me. I kept staring at him with a confused face. _Shadow smiling? Those are two words I thought I'd never say in the same sentence! _"What?"

"Are you okay?" A worried expression made its way across my face.

"Couldn't be better." His tone sounded oddly familiar. Although it was hidden well by Shadow's usual tone I could tell that it sort of sounded like the way I get when I'm around… Bella. Oh…

"So who's the lucky gal?" I asked, a grin plastered on my face. Shadow gave me a confused face. My grin widen when I saw him blush a bit.

Suddenly, Shadow's normal scowl returned. "She's nobody special!" He declared, pink still rising to his cheeks. By now my grin transformed into a smile.

"Right… it's Jasmine, isn't it? You like her! I bet you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!" I crossed my arms, waiting for his answer.

Shadow just grinned. He answered me with, "What? Me fall for Jasmine? You must be joking! The Ultimate Life Form would never fall for some girl!" _Yeah right! _I thought. I could tell he had sarcasm in his voice.

I just rolled my eyes and Shadow gave me a death glare. I saw Shadow pull out his green Chaos Emerald and mutter the simple command so the Chaos Emerald could transport him.

Even though I never got a true answer, I knew I was right. I started walking again with a huge smile spread across my face. _The_ _Ultimate Life Form? More like the Ultimate Lover! _I laughed the rest of the way to Bella's house. _Wait until Sonic hears this!_

…o0o…

**I know it isn't the best ending, but I kept you guys waiting enough. Don't worry, hopefully I'll get some more inspiration and fix this ending up a bit. Sorry if Shadow and Knuckles seemed to OOCish. I tried. I'd like to thank all of you who supported my story so here goes nothing; thank you, AgentDolly, MeadowHasCome, Shadow lover 123, The Unknown Mystery, and Christian Ape99. I'd also like to thank any others who will look at this story in the future. R&amp;R please. **

**Twin-books :D**


End file.
